Donna
'Donna '''is Sam’s roommate and the mother of Elmer. She appears in [[Sam's NOT Having It (video)|''Sam’s NOT Having It]], ''A Day at the Park'', ''Sam does HOLLYWOOD'', Stuff & Sam, A Day at the Beach, and Blame the Hero. ''She is portrayed by Paulette Jones. Biography Blame the Hero Donna used to be an American assassin in World War II, who went by the code name "Punchler". She and another spy named "Kickler" worked along with Dill Flippo, Duke Tugger, and Hungry Bitch; planning to kill Hitler on his birthday by poisoning his birthday cake and pretending to be Hitler's friends. In the final episode of Blame the Hero she would give Blame (the Thug) a new identity and make him become Grandpa, due to the fact Blame got shot in the head causing him to completely forget his identity. This shows how Grandpa and Donna have known eachother for so long, and how Donna developed feelings for him. Sam's NOT Having It Donna first video appearance is when she is locked outside by Sam, and says she says that she was forced to sleep on an anthill. Donna does several things such as revealing that she collects salmon as a hobby, teaches Sam how to play cards, and gets annoyed and pushes a card house Sam created over. Donna drinks coffee in the kitchen, where she takes a dig at Sam and asks how he got it to taste like monkey urine, but Sam goes to say that he uses her underwear as a filter. Donna then ferociously scrubs one of her many guns, while chanting "I love you" over and over again. She cocks it to the point of near orgasm. A Day With Mom Donna does not physically appear in this video but is spoken to by Kathy every time she leaves the house. Firstly Kathy greets her pleasantly, then after Kathy takes her 'coffee', she calls Donna a bitch, and the final time Donna throws a drink at Kathy. A Day at the Park When Kathy runs into the park with Timmy and Samantha, she walks past Donna and Sam, Donna seems happy to see her and Sam mentions that he and Donna are in the park to celebrate Donna's new job on becoming a spokeswoman for 'Anisol', an anal hemorrhoid medicine. Donna is seen taking cocaine, claiming they need more coke. Later, Donna sees George, who hasn't seen her in 50 years. Donna and George have had a past together which is presumably romantic. Donna twirls her hair and claims they should catch up, but George runs away. Sam does HOLLYWOOD Donna and Sam are on a road trip to Hollywood. Donna asks Sam to help her lube up the engine, but Sam says no, Donna threateningly holds a hammer. Sam reveals Donna is going for an audition at a big Hollywood agency, Donna tells Sam to pick her up in three hours, she knocks on the window looking for an entrance. Donna calls Sam, asking what's happening, Donna says that she's waiting for the audition to start, when in fact it started 5 minutes ago. Donna goes on with the audition, where she gets the lines horribly wrong and is told to leave. She says she'll expect a call from them. After Sam returns from his drug party, Donna says she has been waiting for a very long time. Donna says she didn't get the part, Sam hands her an Oscar-style trophy, she cries on his shoulder. A Day at the Beach Donna and Sam are at the beach on a picnic organized by Sam in hopes of cheering Donna up, who's wearing a neck brace. The two were taking roomate counseling which included a trust test in which Sam needs to catch Donna. However, Sam fails and ultimately breaks Donna’s neck. She has become paranoid around Sam and doesn’t trust him with anything dangerous, even freaking out when he holds a kitchen knife. The picnic is called off and Donna has to take all the things back despite having crutches. Sam later discards her crutches and says she’s lost "seatbelt privileges" after she insults him. The two run over Clifton the Cat and Sam goes off with Milton's owner to find him, leaving Donna alone. Donna later meets up with George who is sitting alone at the beach. He yells at Donna for not helping him when he was drowning, mistaking Helen for her when she left him to drown. He and Donna complain that there are not enough straight people on the beach, realizing they are both straight and get aroused by each other. Donna is last seen sat next to George, resting her head on his shoulder, Sam looks on before walking away to leave her and George together. Memorable Quotes Trivia * In [[Sam does HOLLYWOOD|''Sam does HOLLYWOOD]], Donna reveals she is still going through puberty. * Donna collects salmon. * Donna eats candles. * She is the narrator or storyteller in Normal Western Movie. * Donna lives next door to Kathy. * She adopted Sam * Her Baby was stolen by Bryce so she can harvest hearts to become immortal and compassionate. * In ''A Day at the Park'', she can be seen doing cocaine during Sam explaining they were in the park to celebrate her role as a spokesperson for Anisol. * Elmer is her son, after retrieving him in Stuff & Sam 17 years later in the final episode he is shown grownup and looks exactly like the Clones that Bryce has. * One of her tits is retarded, probably because they are turning into nuts in A Day at the Beach. * She has gone through menopause multiple times. * Probably uses drugs often. Category:Characters Category:Sam's NOT Having It Category:A Day at the Park Category:Sam does HOLLYWOOD Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonist